1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floating system magnetic head for use in a magnetic disk driving device or the like.
2. Description of Prior Art
FIGS. 3 to 5 show a conventional floating system magnetic head in which reference numeral 1 designates a magnetic core made of ferrite or the like, and having a gap formed in the surface opposite to to a magnetic disk, 2 a coil wound on the magnetic core 1, 3 a slider of ceramics or the like on which the magnetic core 1 is fixed by glass or the like, 3a a notch forming a step portion of the slider 3, 4 a cantilever gimbal spring for applying a predetermined spring force to the slider 3, and 5 a tube guiding the terminals of the coil 2 to an external mechanism. The foregoing gimbal spring 4 is provided with a flexure portion 4a adhered to the slider 3 through resin or the like at the notch 3a, a load beam portion 4b on which the rear portion of the flexure portion 4a is fixed by spot welding, a mount portion 4c on which the rear portion of the load beam portion 4b is fixed by spot welding.
FIGS. 4 and 5 are diagrams for explaining in detail the adhesion state between the slider 3 and the gimbal spring 4 shown in FIG. 3, and an enlarged perspective view showing the flexure portion 4a and the slider 3 of the gimbal spring 4 and a cross section of the flexure portion 4a, respectively. As apparent from these drawings, the flexure portion 4a of the gimbal spring 4 is positioned at a transversely substantial center portion of the notch 3a of the slider 3, and the lower surface of the notch 3a is adhered to the adhesion portion 4d of the flexure portion 4a through resin, so that the slider portion 3 is fixedly held at a free end portion of the gimbal spring 4.
In the thus arranged floating system magnetic head, an air flow caused by the high-speed rotation of a magnetic head comes below the slider 3 and is compressed thereat so as to cause the slider 3 to float up, the floating system magnetic head being stabilized at the position where the air pressure and the spring force are exactly balanced with each other. Generally, the amount of floating-up in this state is set to be about 0.4 m, and the spring force is set to be about 10 gw. In this state where the head itself is floating in the space in the foregoing manner, information is written into a magnetic disk or the information recorded in the magnetic disk is read out.
In the conventional floating system magnetic head, as described above, the slider 3 and the gimbal spring 4 are fixed to each other only through adhering resin, so that the adhesive is not enough therebetween and there has been such a risk that peeling off may occur. If a part of the slider 3 peels off from the gimbal spring 4, a desired amount of floating-up can not be obtained, a signal recorded on a magnetic disk may be destroyed in some cases, a storing layer may be destroyed in the worst case, etc., and therefore there has been such a risk that the products were extremely deteriorated in reliability.